


Laughters and Betrayals

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: It's the war, and finally they can reunite.Day 21 // Possession
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Laughters and Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> Yup its the continuation of both the Full Moon and Eclipse prompts.

The war might not seem like the best way to reunite, but Obito didn’t mind. He simply watched over Kakashi with the use of their Sharingan, a smile creeping upon his lips as he saw what a loyal dog the silver-haired man was. The Shinobi alliance had even put him as a commander for one of the divisions, trusting him completely.

Who could blame them, after all, Kakashi had never shown them a moment of doubt. He’d blindly followed all the rules, bore all kinds of deaths around him, accepted anything fate had thrown at him.

He had them all fooled. Perhaps anyone else would’ve been caught in the course of several years. But no one had the kind of connection Obito and Kakashi had. Even when the silver-haired shinobi went on countless missions, both alone and with his teams, no one noticed anything. 

And even when they would meet outside of their shared dimension, and Obito would come dressed in his Akatsuki attire, all of Kakashi’s comrades remained blind to his presence. That was how much Kakashi was trusted by all those fools.

So much that when he and his two ‘friends’ stood against Obito as they managed to shatter his mask finally, he decided to keep up his act for a while longer.

“O...Obi...to…?” 

Obito narrowed his eyes before his indifferent expression morphed into a sly grin. Oh, what a wonderful actor Kakashi was. The way his voice wavered, how he stood still, unmoving for a while, pretending to be in a shock. 

But the moment couldn’t last forever. They both would shatter the illusion of Konoha’s most loyal dog. Even through the fabric, Obito could see how Kakashi’s lips curled in a smile. His eyes closed in joy and he started laughing. Slowly and quietly at first, the chuckle got Gai’s attention first.

“Kakashi, snap out of it!” He cried out, seeing the completely unexpected reaction. “It can’t be Obito, he’s--”

Gai’s attempts were completely drowned out by the rising laughter. It wasn’t desperate or mad like others would expect of him. But no, that was no laughing of a madman. It was the kind of a laugh that carried pure satisfaction and pride with it. He was reveling in their shocked faces, stuttering words.

Kakashi was still laughing as he made his way towards Obito. Right to where he belonged, where he wanted to be - by his side. He simply turned his back on the Shinobi alliance as if they’d never meant anything to him. Obito knew they didn’t.

“Ka… Kakashi-sensei?!” Naruto’s voice was full of disbelief. But the name was all he could say as his eyes widened, realising his teacher’s betrayal.

Obito wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s waist, his fingers immediately slipping under the vest and digging into the fabric. Possessively, confidently. The silver-haired man didn’t protest, simply giving him the serene smile he’d reserved for Obito alone.

“You’ve kept me waiting, Kakashi.” The way he spoke his name, it was like the softest sound that had ever left his lips. “An entire day without you… How could I ever let you leave?”

“It won’t happen again,” Kakashi muttered and pressed his lips against Obito’s cheek, although still hidden behind the mask. 

The world around them could cease to exist and they wouldn’t mind, now reunited for eternity. But their opponents wouldn’t let them forget about themselves. Naruto’s confused voice roared in the area.

“Why… Why?!” He glared at both of them with the kind of emotion he’d never got to experience, Kakashi’s betrayal was on a much different scale than Sasuke’s. “Kakashi-sensei, why?!”

Obito decided to spare Kakashi such trouble, using his other hand to gently caress his lover’s hair. He wasn’t even looking at the people in front of them, they mattered less than the dust in the air left after the encounter.

“Because this is where he belongs,” he growled deeply. “He’s my possession.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
